


Don't Say 'No'

by Nikotheamazingspoonklepto



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Abuse of strike through text, Anal Sex, Biting, Breathplay, Brief mention of Bee, Butt Plugs, Consensual Non-Consent, Crying to get their way, Established Relationship, Experimentation, Gift Fic, Growth, Kinda, Light Bondage, M/M, Manhandling, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Rimming, Smut, request fic, roughish sex, slight exhibitionism, slightly OOC, title is misleading
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-05-05 05:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14610522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikotheamazingspoonklepto/pseuds/Nikotheamazingspoonklepto
Summary: Andrew and Neil have been together over a year, exploring their bodies and growing close and comfortable. Andrew can tell that Neil isn't getting everything he wants out of sex, so he assumes the worst. He thought wrong and they learn something new about themselves.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mishaschmidt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishaschmidt/gifts).



> This is a request/gift fic for my lovely friend mishaschmidt. 
> 
> 'I wouldn't write this but if you're up for it...'
> 
> I love you, we're two shameless kinky pieces of shit.
> 
> ENJOY!

For the Monsters, the weekends find them in Columbia, in the house that Nicky bought for himself and the twins. Kevin lays passed out on the couch, Nicky in his bedroom talking to Erik, and Aaron has hidden away in his own room. Andrew has Neil pinned beneath his body in the bedroom that went from ‘his’ to ‘theirs’. After more than an entire year of whatever ‘this’ is, they have progressed from only Andrew touching, to Neil being given permission when Andrew is able to handle it, in designated places and then eventually penetrative sex. Neil never complains about it or asks for more. They go at Andrew’s pace.

However… Andrew has noticed something change in Neil with this shift in boundaries. Before, Andrew could only ask Neil ‘Yes or No’ and once given permission, would pin Neil to the nearest surface and take him apart. The _sounds_ he could pull from his idiot junkie when he had his hands pinned to the wall or the mattress above his head. Even when he let Neil thread his long, scarred fingers into his blond hair while swallowing him down his throat, Neil would moan and cry out for him, undemanding.

But now… Andrew is only in his boxers and armbands while Neil is completely bare. Andrew is sucking a hickie in the best shade of red, that will darken into a gorgeous purple, into Neil’s neck with his right hand stroking his leaking cock. Neil’s hands are stroking his muscular back or tugging on his sweaty hair, those muscular thighs loosely wrapped around his hips and panting for more.

“Andrew… ah!” Neil whines when Andrew tentatively ghosts his fingers at his perineum, but no lower. And he won’t unless - “Yes! Andrew yes!” A needy whine escapes him again.

Andrew presses precome slick fingers to Neil’s hole, circling and pressing lightly. He places his cheek on Neil’s scarred chest, watching his face as slowly presses a finger into his hole, waiting for any sign of discomfort, while kissing his skin. Neil’s sighs and stroking his hands through his hair and over shoulders and neck is nice, but… there, that tiny pinch in his brow. Andrew allows the ghost of a frown on his lips and pulls away entirely, kneeling between his legs where they fall from being wrapped around his hips. His own erection is waning from doubt.

“‘Drew?” Neil whines, lifting himself up onto his elbows, looking at Andrew with darkened eyes and flushed skin. “Is som-”

“You’re not enjoying this.” His response is blunt, as always, to get the most natural response from Neil. Neil who seems to have difficulty not lying or hiding information from him without having to consciously remind himself to be open at times.

Neil’s eyes widen in surprise, sitting up so that they are looking each other in the eyes properly. “That isn’t true, everything you are doing feels amazing!”

“You don’t get as aroused or enjoy yourself the way you did when we started this last year.” Andrew would know, he remembers every encounter with him. He watches Neil’s face carefully, watching emotions crash over him; denial, recollection, realization and then embarrassment and shame. When Neil’s eyes fall downcast, Andrew’s heart clenches.

“You always said you didn’t swing. It took awhile for me to believe you when you said you wanted me or that you trust me…” Andrew’s arousal is completely gone now, so he shifts to have his right leg brought up, wrapping his arms around it with his cheek on his knee. Neil sits cross-legged, looking up at him through his curls, face as blank as his own. Anger wells up inside of him and fades just as quickly. “I told you to say ‘no’, when it is no. I told you I wouldn’t let you make me into either one of our abusers. Yet you lay there acting like you want this when you _don’t_ , Neil.”

“A-Andrew.” Neil’s voice is choked, his pale, scarred and freckled skin flushed with embarrassment. “Andrew, it’s… it’s not like that.” He finally looks up so Andrew can see the sincerity in his eyes. “It’s because I don’t want you to _feel_ like you’re abusing me.”

Andrew blinks. Once, twice, three times and stares for a long moment. “Explain.” When Neil jolts, looking away again, scratching at his left cheek over the burn. He can very faintly see the tiny bit of faded ink from the number four that was on his face. It always bothers Neil during serious conversations when bringing up truths. “ _Explain_ , Abram.”

“Okay,” Neil nods and inhales deeply. “Okay, I… when this first started… I-I liked it when you would just… ‘take’.” Andrew just stares at him, so he continues. “You didn’t ask the first time you kissed me and I _liked_ that. I liked that you just took control, took what you wanted. I liked it when I barely had a clue what you were going to do the first time you got me off. All you asked was ‘yes or no’ and it was so exciting- I liked not knowing what was going to happen.” Now that he is talking, in typical Neil ‘big mouth’ Josten fashion, he can’t stop.

“I liked it when you’d pin me down and not allow me to touch you anywhere. When it was hard and fast. Not knowing what to expect. I can’t be tied up, I don’t think, but if I woke up with you pinning me into the mattress and fucking me like you mean it,” his sharp blue eyes flash with arousal at the mere thought. “I would let you. I _want_ you to,” Neil looks down again. “But I will not ask you to do that, because of everything that has happened. I don’t want you to feel like you are abusing me, that you are like - like _them_. Okay?”

Andrew just stares, heart pounding in his ears, sifting through everything Neil just said. The sincerity in his eyes illuminated by the street lights outside and the passion in his voice. This is a truth and it was given for nothing asked in return.

“Andrew… I do enjoy how we have sex now, I feel good knowing you feel good and that we’re enjoying it together. I don’t want you to be hurt or think you are hurting me.”

When Andrew sees the slight panic in Neil, he grips the back of his neck and kisses him softly. “Get dressed and then go to bed.” Thankfully, Neil seems to relax, all is forgiven, but sex is out of the question right now, the mood ruined. Being who they are, they accept that without any complaints. Soon enough they are in bed, Andrew’s back to the wall, back in his sleep clothes with Neil laying on his side facing him, hand reaching out to him.

Andrew is up at least an hour past Neil’s breathing evening out.

 

\---

 

Andrew does not avoid Neil or the rest of the Foxes for that matter, but he and Neil do not speak of sex or that night. Instead, Andrew uses his free time pondering the conversation extensively and takes his next session without Aaron, he broaches the subject with Bee.

‘ _You have already come so far, so you most likely want to try and make this happen for Neil, so why not do some research and see how you feel after that?’_

So Andrew spends his free moments from Neil with the internet as his companion, avoiding the Monsters and most of all the pesky freshmen. After a few hours of searching (ignoring the BDSM culture), he comes up with the term CNC, Consensual Non-Con and spends an entire day reading everything he can upon the subject.

Apparently, it has been a way for some sexual abuse victims to cope, to take back control. Andrew doesn’t think he likes that, but it wouldn’t be _for him_ , it would be for _Neil_. Hm… safe words are heavily recommended, rather, they are insisted upon. As are contracts. A contract would be a way to give the party performing CNC on the willing participant as a form of consent. Andrew thinks he likes that and prints off several samples and spends a couple days sifting through them, editing them to his liking and then sets them aside.

Neil never questions him when he says no to anything more than kissing, smiles that stupid smile he ~~loves~~ hates and goes on his very merry way. A weekend at Eden’s comes and goes, their usual time for privacy taken up by smoking, sitting in silence, making out or listening to Neil bitch about Jack and Sheena, two of the asshole freshmen. It grounds him, telling him that this is still ~~his~~ Neil and that Neil isn’t hiding anything from him. Not anymore. At least there is nothing for him to hide. _Stop it, Andrew_.

After therapy with Bee that following Wednesday, Andrew takes his final draft of the contract and drops it in Neil’s lap while he is watching the video of the Foxes’ last game, analyzing it with Kevin’s notes in hand. Junkies.

“What is this?” Neil looks from the blank cover sheet to Andrew’s blank face.

“Read it. Add anything you want to it and do not hesitate to cross out anything that I put in there already. This is about you.” Andrew has to disappear from the room because of Neil’s shift from realization to excitement and then to the fond expression that settles on his face. His stupidly beautiful face and his stupid sparkling eyes and his stupid blind trust in Andrew.

Neil approaches him Thursday evening after practice and places the slightly wrinkled stack of papers on Andrew’s lap, kisses him and vanishes once again. There are notes and corrections, adjustments, the safeword written above Neil’s messy signature and Andrew realizes how real this is. Andrew leaves the dorm without a word and edits the contract with the corrections that Neil made, surprised at how okay he is with all of them, but wonders if that will change. No matter, one step at a time.

Step one is printing the new contract out, tucking it into his bag, carrying it around all day and even to the game. They win, seven to five, to annoy Kevin he insists, which is true, but he was also slightly distracted about presenting Neil with the contract after Eden’s tonight.

Step two is kissing Neil at Eden’s without asking, not ordering any alcohol for either of them and Neil seems to catch on, eyes sparkling for the rest of the evening. Junkie. ~~His~~ Fucking Junkie.

Step three is plopping the contract on the bed between him and Neil with a pen, the both of them fully dressed, sober and understanding they must be honest about this. He watches Neil read through the contract, moving his lips the way does to ensure that he is comprehending this and stops when he gets to the safe words.

“Why that for your safe word?” Neil asks.

“Why did you put ‘lighter’ as your safe word?” Andrew counters, calmly.

“It makes my stomach hurt thinking about it,” Neil shrugs, keeping their eyes locked.

“‘Drake’ is the same for me.” When Neil nods Andrew tacks on- “This is not a BDSM relationship, this is you consenting to me, when I want to, to me doing whatever I want to you - that is agreed upon in that contract - without asking for consent, because when you sign that, you are consenting. The second you safe word I am stopping and we will not continue and we will talk about it after. I will not check in with you like a Dom would. I am not comfortable with waiting for you to take a break in the middle of anything so intense. We stop and it is over. If you have a cramp, that is different, just voice that, but if it is too much, then that is it.”

Neil was nodding along the entire time, completely understanding it would seem. Andrew relaxes the muscles he hadn’t realized had tensed. He relaxes further when Neil signs the final draft of the contract and Andrew signs below as well.

“When do you want to start?” Neil asks afterward.

Andrew leans forward and kisses him, biting his bottom lip and pulls away after. “I thought the fun was in _not_ knowing?” When Neil grins at that, eyes sparkling the way that gets him every time, he can’t stop himself.

“ _Andrew_!” Neil’s breath leaves him all at once when he is suddenly manhandled onto his back with Andrew straddling his hips, mouth glued to his neck.

Neil’s hands find Andrew’s hair for a split second before he grabs and pins them on either side of Neil's head. Andrew feels a flicker of fear that _this is abuse_ rise up, only to fade away at the sound of Neil’s pleased gasp, his name somewhere mixed in.

‘ _This is consensual_ ,’ Andrew repeats in his head, hands locked tight around Neil’s wrists while assaulting his neck with his tongue and teeth. Neil bucks up against him when Andrew nips hard at a small, but sensitive erogenous zone on his neck and grinds his hips down into his, hard. Neil’s bulge pressed into his is even more encouraging, making his cock fully twitch to life in his pants.

“Remember your safeword,” Andrew growls and sits up ripping Neil’s shirt off and catches his wrists again the way he seems to like, biting hard into his left pectoral and shivers at the way he cries out. Neil is far more responsive than he has been in the last year, writhing beneath him from him simply roughing him up with hard touches and sharp bites. Neil is a moaning mess with fresh hickies and bite marks covering his chest by the time Andrew pulls back.

“Andrew…” Neil whines when the onslaught ceases, panting while staring up at Andrew in a haze. The both of them are rock hard now. Andrew is enjoying this far more than he thought would be possible.

Andrew shifts off of Neil, keep his eyes locked with his, keeping him grounded, keeping him from forgetting what this is. Neil whines as Andrew completely pulls away, making the ghost of a smirk lift the corner of his mouth. He really likes this…

The excitement rushes back into Neil’s voice when Andrew practically breaks the zipper on Neil’s jeans roughly ripping both them and his boxers off at once. Neil’s beautifully scarred, long limbs stretch out over the bed, trying to get comfortable, but reaching toward Andrew, almost as if he were the beacon they are connected to. 

A yelp escapes Neil when Andrew, in a single motion, hooks his hands under Neil’s knees and forces them to his shoulders, lifting his bare, taut ass off of the mattress, folding him in half. Not asking, only doing, one by one, he grabs Neil’s hands and makes him hold his knees up and open. The sight is lewd and Andrew is practically squirming himself.

Neil’s eyes are so dark, pupils are blown with arousal and need, silently pleading for more. ‘ _Don’t say no_ ,’ was in the contract, unless he means it because even if he said he would only stop for his safe word, he doesn’t want that in his head.

“...Fuck…” Andrew finds himself whispering, Neil’s eyes widen and a shiver wracks through him. He grabs Neil’s ass and spreads him open, fingers digging into his taut flesh. Their eyes, as always, stay locked when he leans down and licks his hole, swirling and pressing the wet muscle against him, feeling Neil tremble and gasp his name out.

Andrew is licking his hole and balls, swallowing his leaking cock down his throat before he can stop himself. His eyes fall closed at some point with Neil’s cock slipping from his lips and sucking his balls into his mouth one at a time, both index fingers probing his hole. He pulls back to spit on his hole, pressing both fingers inside with a bit more ease. Neil is whimpering his name again, arching off the bed when his tongue joins, licking between his fingers where they hold him open.

When Andrew finally looks up again, Neil is a mess of moans and crying out his name. He hasn’t seen him like this since they started having sex. Fuck. _Fuck_. Andrew uses his index and middle finger on his left hand to continue fingering Neil open, sucking on his rim. His right hand reaching down to open his own jeans and free his aching cock. Eyes falling shut once again, a third finger and more saliva stretches Neil’s hole, Andrew’s tongue fucking it between his fingers. If they hadn’t fucked before, the burn of the stretch without lube would be impossible for Neil to bear. It should still be impossible, but all Neil does is continue to moan and writhe, trying to fuck himself down onto his hand. He stops squirming when Andrew gives a hard bite to the back of his thigh

“Andrew…” Neil whines and then snaps his mouth shut at another sharp bite.

Andrew is almost certain that he would keep struggling if he didn’t stop touching him. He’s not sure if he stops when Neil starts his squirming for control or because of the niggling in the back of his head, telling him this is wrong.

“Andrew…”

He meets Neil’s eyes and realizes he completely stopped doing _anything_.

“It’s okay…”

Even as wrecked from pleasure as Neil looks, he still looks at him openly and wanting. Understanding. Andrew overthought it and froze.

“Com’er,” Neil lets go of his knees and Andrew’s fingers slip from his ass, crawling on top of his naked, sweaty body, Andrew’s black club clothes dragging over him. His naked cock presses into Neil’s thigh and all is better when Neil’s hands are in his hair while they are kissing.

He can’t do it this time. Can’t take what he wants from Neil, not yet, but they are both still needy and wanting. His hand wraps around both of their cocks and gets the both of them off, panting into each other’s open mouths.

“Another time,” Neil tells him when they are laying together, cleaned up and smoking in bed. “Try again some other time.” That fucking smile of his… “It’s still yes.”

“Shut up.” Andrew kisses that smile off of his stupid perfect lips.

 

\---

 

They fail two more times. Andrew locking up again without realizing it the second time, but consciously getting up and stopping the third. Neil is patient. He hates him. ~~They~~ He hasn’t tried in two weeks since the last time. They have their typical softer sex, Neil enjoys it, but not the way he had with his hard bites and bruising grip. _He still doesn’t complain_. Fucking junkie.

He fucking hates him for it. For understanding. For wanting this. The stupid contract. Andrew looks over to where Neil is still asleep in ~~their~~ his Columbia bed, sun shining through the window, over his face and making his auburn hair glow like fire.

Andrew takes a deep drag, noting that Neil is in _his_ jersey, _j u n k i e_. Fuck. He crushes the cigarette out on the window sill and his bare feet pad over to the bed. For a moment he stares down at Neil’s sleeping face, chest rising and falling slow and steady. His fingers hook under the thin sheet they had slept under and pulls it away, finding Neil clad in only boxers that are riding up to reveal those ridiculous, thick muscular thighs.

Fuck.

Andrew’s fingers are feather light, running over Neil’s bare thighs, his head tilting curiously at the way sleeping Neil sighs and arches faintly into the touch.

He drops his armbands to the ground first, his jersey - fuck it’s _Neil’s_ \- pulled off over his head, messing up his already messy blond locks. His sweatpants, but not his boxers pool at his feet before he steps out of them. Feeling almost as vulnerable as Neil looks, he thinks he can move forward. His boxers are tenting slightly from his semi. The lube is on the nightstand, the box of condoms haphazardly spilled over beside it.

When the lube and a condom is placed within reach, Andrew climbs onto the bed. Neil stirs. Andrew freezes. Neil sighs and rolls onto his stomach, nuzzling his face into Andrew’s pillow.

Fuck.

Andrew swallows, his cock fully hard by the time his fingers slip beneath the waistband of Neil’s boxers and slowly pulls them down, revealing his perfect, taut ass. Neil doesn’t stir and Andrew is able to keep pulling them down.

The first thing Neil told him, was that he wouldn’t mind waking up to him fucking him.

How is this easier? Andrew can’t help but wonder when he spreads that perfect ass. His hazel eyes darkening with interest, flick up to Neil’s face before he presses two fingers against his hole. Fuck he’s still a bit loose from fucking last night. It makes this easier. This is what Neil wants. ~~Why does he care what Neil wants?~~ It’s been a year and he still questions it, even if it’s the most important thing to him regarding Neil.

Andrew warms up the lube on the first three fingers on his left hand, eyes flicking back to Neil’s face again while the first two sink inside of him. Neil moans softly in his sleep. Andrew’s lips curl at the corner and slides a third finger in.

This is easier… he likes this. Neil’s responses are real, even in his sleep. Kisses are dropped to his ass, watching carefully, slowing when Neil stirs at all, resuming when he settles. Soon enough, Andrew is kneeling behind Neil with his legs spread wide and palming his dripping cock, the band of his boxers beneath his sack. The condom unrolls easily and more lube is drizzled over his length. Neil is still asleep.

“Fuck…” he whispers when he presses the head against Neil’s hole, spreading his ass obscenely. Neil murmurs his name when he’s buried inside, Andrew’s heart pounding in his chest. “Fuck…” he pants softly, pulling out slowly and sliding back in just a bit faster.

“...N’drew…” Neil moans in his sleep while Andrew picks up the pace, eyes locked on his face.

“Junkie…” Andrew pants, this is fucking hot - Neil was right. Fuck he was right! “Fuck!” His voice is an exaggerated whisper, hands gripping Neil’s hips and pulling him up for a better angle. He knows Neil is awake when a low guttural moan is ripped from him, his prostate being struck violently.

“D-Drew! A-Ah, fuck!” Neil cries out into Andrew’s pillow, fists twisting sheets. A whine escapes him when forced back down from trying to push up. “S-shit!”

“J-Junkie,” Andrew growls through clenched teeth, fisting _his_ jersey with one hand, fingers digging into Neil’s hip as he pulls him into each punishing thrust. Their skin slaps together loudly, their breathing heavy and lewd. Andrew’s name on Neil’s lips is the most erotic sound.

Andrew lets go of the jersey to sink his fingers in Neil’s curls - _pull my hair_ \- and yanks him up, the other arm banding around his chest, nails biting into his chest and _drags down_.

“Andrew!” Neil comes with a shout the second Andrew’s teeth sink into his shoulder. Andrew growls in his ear and pistons his hips hard and fast, snapping his hips flush against Neil’s ass one last time as the condom he is wearing fills. “Andrew…”

“Fuck…” Andrew breathes heavily against Neil’s neck, muscles trembling from exertion. Fingers in his sweaty, messy blond hair remind him to release Neil’s curls and wrap his arms around Neil’s body. He falls back onto his haunches, Neil sitting in his lap with his softening cock still inside of him.

Andrew starts sorting through what he did just now, using Neil’s current reaction to gauge how he should respond. He hadn’t been able to go through with it three times in a row, but Neil was-

“That is the best way to wake up…” Neil laughs softly, head falling back onto Andrew’s shoulder. He turns and kisses Andrew’s hair. “I came _so hard_.”

The breath Andrew didn’t know he was holding releases and he is able to nuzzle into Neil’s neck, breathing in his scent, relaxing. “Good.” Andrew presses his lips to Neil’s neck and slowly pulls back, capturing Neil’s mouth with his.

“Did you like it?” Neil asks when they part. His eyes are nervous. He was the one who got fucked in his sleep until he woke up and he’s worried about Andrew.

“Martyr.”

Neil just laughs and kisses him sweetly once more.

“I’m glad you liked it.”

Andrew kisses him after a long pause as if to say ‘ _me too_ ’.

They separate after a while and take a hot shower together. Andrew waiting for the regret and guilt to set in. It doesn’t. He kisses Neil and tells himself he isn’t looking forward to the next time they can do this. Neil’s stupid affectionate smile on his stupidly beautiful face tells him that he is looking forward to it too. So he kisses it off of his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...A little over a year and two amendments after signing their contact, Andrew learned that he likes it when he is able to take Neil apart with his body to the point of crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The highly requested chapter 2.

Neil looks gorgeous writhing beneath Andrew, hands clutched to his legs with ankles bound to the bed frame of their shared dormitory bed. His ( ~~not~~ )boyfriend is nearly bent in half, choking back moans every time Andrew’s cock assaults his prostate. Andrew’s hands have a bruising grip on Neil’s thighs, pushing hard so he can watch his slick, unwrapped cock sink inside of his perfect ass. A sight Andrew has yet to grow tired of.

“A-Andrew I need- I need- _Andrew_ ,” Neil sobs, clearly having grown desperate. Andrew’s hazel eyes darken with lust as Neil begs him to go _harder_ , to fuck him _faster_. _Andrew I need you_. 

Watching Neil fall apart just from Andrew’s thick cock sliding in with a slow stroke, only for him to jerk his hips back, leaving only the head inside has Andrew approaching orgasm faster than normal. As much as Andrew enjoys their fast, punishing and mind blowing fucks, he has discovered that tormenting Neil until he is absolutely sobbing for it, can be the most incredible sex he has ever experienced.

“You seem to have forgotten who is in charge here,” Andrew hums, wrapping his hand around Neil’s red, weeping cock, choked with a black cock ring. 

“Andrew!” Neil whimpers, looking up at him with tears in his intense blue eyes, darkened sapphire with arousal. In the beginning, Neil’s tears would have made Andrew pull away from Neil to have a panic attack in private. Now though, a little over a year and two amendments after signing their contact, Andrew learned that he likes it when he is able to take Neil apart with his body to the point of crying. “I need _more_.” Neil begs as hot tears drip down. Tears of desire and need, being so overwhelmed he is spilling over.

Andrew ~~loves~~ can’t resist him.

“Do you really?” Andrew scoffs, roughly thumbing Neil’s slit and snapping his hips hard, making Neil wail. “What _more_ could you need?” 

“I need to come,” Neil whimpers, fingers digging harder into his own calves, not moving them as he had been ordered to hold them and not let go. Andrew won’t restrain his hands, as per their contract and the only time they tried, _Andrew_ had to safe word for the first and hopefully last time when he saw Neil trying to not panic. Restraining Neil’s legs though, has proven to be perfect. “I need to come. _Drew_ ,” he sounds even more desperate. 

Andrew doesn’t remove the cock ring, shifting to kiss Neil when an idea tickles his brain, cock pressed deep inside his tight heat, swallowing Neil’s ~~beautiful~~ pathetic mewls. Pulsing his hips, he makes Neil whimper and tremble, paired with rapidly fisting his cock and dominating their kiss, he has Neil whining and whimpering even louder, begging to come with every cell in his being. ~~Andrew loves it~~.

“I’ll do anything,” Neil finally cracks and Andrew absolutely does not inwardly burst with excitement. He was absolutely not hoping for those words to leave his perfectly swollen lips, red from Andrew biting and kissing them. Andrew allows a smirk to lift at the corner of his lips as he sits back up on his knees, hands gliding up and down Neil’s thick, muscular thighs, admiring the red handprints he left behind.

“‘Anything’?” Andrew confirms, just for peace of mind and his smirk widens as Neil pleads _Yes Andrew, yes! Anything!_ “Junkie, you’re so needy,” Andrew teases, sliding his hands from Neil’s thighs and to his scarred, muscular stomach where he feels Neil’s muscles tense when he begins to slowly fuck into him again. 

“Of course I’m needy,” Neil whines. “Andrew. I need _you_. Always.”

Neil’s desperate, but his sincere words hitch as Andrew’s hands drag over his scarred chest and twist his nipples makes Andrew narrow his eyes and roughly snap his hips against Neil’s ass. Neil cries out as his prostate is struck dead on - and again with another brutal snap, the third choked off when Andrew wraps his hand around Neil’s throat and _squeezes_. Andrew watches Neil’s face very carefully, even as he steadily drives his cock into him hard but at an unhurried pace, looking for any sign of fear. There is nothing but bliss in his ~~beautifully~~ perfectly scarred face as his eyes roll into the back of his head and moans long and low, drool leaking out of the corner of his mouth.

“F-fuck-” Neil chokes, words strangled as he takes in a stuttering breath. “T-tighter,” he begs. “Squeeze tighter.” Andrew’s eyes flick to his hands on either of his calves, Neil’s fingers only gripping tighter with each snap of Andrew’s hips instead of letting go to fight Andrew off. Still…

“Stop me if you have to,” Andrew orders. He barely waits for Neil’s choked ‘yes’ when he snaps his hips harder than before and instead of pulling out slow, he begins fucking him hard the way Neil loves. Neil is trembling violently beneath him, tears dripping from his eyes and more drool trickling from his mouth as he moans and begs incoherently. 

Andrew has to admit, even if it is silently to himself; he loves seeing Neil like this. Getting off from being aggressively fucked, making the bed shake with every thrust, legs pinned back and his throat squeezed - controlling his breathing as well as his pleasure. Struggling to beg for _more_. Then those fucking ~~gorgeous~~ eyes manage to refocus and lock onto Andrew’s face. Andrew’s darkened gaze, locked onto Neil’s face and he can’t break the connection.

“ _Fuck_!” Andrew grunts, fingers squeezing harder for just the moment his orgasm sweeps his composure out from under him. “ _Neil_ ,” Andrew moans, coming harder than he has in months, deep inside his ( ~~not~~ )boyfriend’s ass while feeling him spasm from a dry orgasm. 

Panting, Andrew releases Neil’s neck and supports his weight over him with his forearm pressed into his chest, free hand threading into Neil’s curls. Sweat makes his blonde locks stick to his skull, as does it with Neil’s auburn curls before he brushes them back, hot puffs of air shared between them. Andrew manages to sift through his post-orgasmic glow, his body humming pleasantly from exertion, cock still buried inside of Neil.

Neil’s eyes flutter while staring into Andrew’s face, his freckled skin flushed. “Andrew…” he whimpers and squirms, Andrew grinds his hips against Neil’s ass with his softening cock still buried inside of him. “A-Andrew, let me come? I need-” Andrew captures Neil’s mouth in a kiss, tingling all over as Neil still manages to melt into it, despite his screaming erection.

“Sh…,” Andrew quiets Neil against his mouth, nipping his bottom lip playfully. “You said you would do anything,” he reminds him and gives him another kiss to slow him down before he pushes up to look down at him.

“Yeah, but we have practice soon,” Neil whimpers again, fresh tears welling up and they make Andrew grin internally. _Those_ tears are only partly real, Neil mostly forced those, trying to get his way.

“You said, _anything_ ,” Andrew tisks and rolls his hips against Neil’s ass just to hear him whine, this is the only time he deems such behavior to be acceptable. “You’re not tapping out, are you?” He taunts while reaching for the nightstand beside their shared bed to get a black bag, which is difficult when trying to stay inside of Neil with him tied up. 

“ _Andrew_ ,” Neil gasps and squirms. “But Andrew - it hurts, I can’t -” Neil stops talking when Andrew pulls out a black box from the bag and his eyes lock onto it curiously. “What’s that?”

“Let’s make a deal, junkie,” Andrew draws him in while opening the box, eyes locked on Neil’s face to gauge his response like he always does. Neil is so turned on that he is close to breaking, but he is also intrigued. Neil has never stopped surprising him with how far he will go for Andrew, experimenting and testing their limits and even though Neil has been denied his orgasm twice already, he still wants to continue. 

“Okay,” Neil whimpers.

Andrew breathes out a laugh that only Neil manages to elicit from him and shows Neil what he bought, tossing the packaging aside. “Wear this during practice and afterward I will give you the best orgasm you've ever had, whichever way you’d like me to get you off.” He holds up a stainless steel butt plug with a dark blue gem at the base. It is not _too_ _big_ , but heavy in his strong hand and cold to the touch. He knows Neil will be very aware of its presence inside of him. That is, if he agrees. 

“ _Or_ I will get you off now and then we’ll clean up so we can go to practice.” Andrew is not Neil’s Dom, there are no punishments or consequences here if he doesn’t do what Andrew wants. That’s not what this is about. It’s about them enjoying each other’s touch and not being afraid or embarrassed about what they enjoy during sex.

“I…” Neil swallows and blinks away whatever is clouding his mind, making his gaze sharpen, darting between the plug and Andrew’s face. “Deal.” When a real smirk stretches across Andrew’s face, confusion paints itself on Neil’s face, but Andrew just presses the toy to his lips.

“Get it wet,” Andrew orders softly, feeling excitement because of Neil’s constant willingness to try new things with him, as well as a pleasant buzz from his orgasm has Andrew nearly shaking. “Won’t need much with my cum inside you,” Andrew murmurs as he watches Neil’s tongue curl around the plug and his soft cock twitches inside of Neil when his eyes darken with desire.

“ _Junkie_ ,” Andrew practically hisses, trying to sound annoyed even though Neil’s typical arousal towards his cum being inside of him is something he has come to expect. Ever since they stopped using condoms, the idea of Neil carrying a part of him around inside excited the both of them in different ways. For Andrew, it's because he is still amazed Neil wants him like that. _Wants_ to be connected like that. As for Neil;

“ _Your_ junkie,” Neil corrects him and Andrew growls, pulling the toy from his lips to give him a bruising kiss that Neil returns eagerly. “Well?” He teases playfully when they part and Andrew narrows his eyes before leaning back.

“Hold your ass open,” Andrew orders and when Neil complies, letting go of his restrained legs with shaky hands, moaning as Andrew pulls his soft cock out. “ _Fuck_ …” he can’t help but groan at the sight of his cum leaking out of Neil’s hole and uses two of the fingers on his left hand to push it back inside, transfixed. Neil whimpers when he pulls his fingers out to push the plug in, pushing until the ring of muscle resists the stretch of the widest point, only to sink in and swallow the toy in until only the blue gem is visible.

“Yes or no, I want to take a picture,” Andrew finds himself asking, trailing his eyes over Neil’s hands spreading his perfect, muscular ass that is sporting his new toy that sparkles when it catches the light, his trembling legs, his swollen cock still choked by the cock ring, sweaty chest and wrecked expression on his flushed face. Realizing Neil’s lustful, sapphire blue eyes are dangerously similar to the color of the gem attached to the plug buried in his ass, has Andrew fighting a hard-on that is difficult to manage, even with his refractory period.

“ _Fuck_ yes,” Neil moans, nodding his head frantically. Andrew would be embarrassed if anyone caught him practically scrambling to grab his phone from his jeans pocket on the floor and take the picture with hands threatening to drop the device. “God, _Andrew_ ,” Neil breathes when he sees the photo and squirms. “Shit, I’m gonna come with this fucking thing on my dick.”

“If I knew it was that easy to make you come,” Andrew starts and smirks at the dirty look Neil gives him. “Should I untie your or do you think you can manage?” His tone is blank, but they both know he wouldn’t dare leave Neil to untie himself like this. Not ever.

“Untie me…” Neil bats his eyelashes at him for good measure and Andrew scoffs, carefully unbuckling the padded cuffs on his ankles one by one and carefully lowers them down. “Thank you, Drew,” Neil smiles up at him with that _look_ on his face, even though his cock must be threatening to explode by now.

“Stop that,” Andrew does not meet his affectionate gaze while massaging his trembling legs now that they are able to extend fully on the bed. “Does anything hurt?” No, he does not mean the typical bruising Neil ends up with when Andrew gets ‘rough’ with Neil. Andrew skips over the dark red hand prints on his legs and waist or the circles around his ankles. He focuses on the bright red ring around his throat, unblinking and has to take a steadying breath.

“Did I-”

“ _No_ ,” Neil cuts him off, smiling still. “It was amazing,” he insists as he sits up. 

Andrew looks from his neck to his face, finding honesty and truth there. He can relax now. The marks on his neck probably won’t even bruise later.

“If you would _let me_ come while your hands are around my throat for once, _then_ it’d be perfect.”

Andrew glares and pushes his face away with his index finger. “If you can manage to not come when you take that off for practice,” he nods to his cock ring. “Then maybe I will.”

Neil’s answering whimper is pathetic, but Andrew isn’t going to help him. He manages to get the ring off without exploding and even wills his erection away by the time they have cleaned up and are heading to the court for practice. Andrew feels smug at the way Neil seems to have to force himself to _not_ think about he plug holding Andrew’s cum inside him the entire time, his gait slightly off and the tips of his fingers tracing his throat absentmindedly. 

Andrew knows that he has made progress because he is able to remind himself that this is what Neil wanted, asked for, _gets off on_ , instead of itching to punish himself for hurting Neil. Each time Neil catches him ~~staring~~ glancing his way, Neil beams and almost affectionately wraps his own hand around his throat as if to prove how much he enjoyed it. Andrew won’t admit to it out loud, but it helps. Besides, Neil already knows.

 

 

~

 

 

Practice is _fantastic_ , Andrew notes, his glee toward Neil’s struggle to not get aroused on the court is a challenge to mask, but worth it. The freshmen Foxes are confused and looking to last year’s six recruits for answers and receiving none. No one appears to have figured out what is up with Neil, much to Nicky’s, Matt’s and Kevin’s frustration, all for different reasons. Aaron doesn’t even care, simply giving Andrew an _exhausted_ look at the first sight of Neil’s uncharacteristic pre-practice hoodie. Andrew supposes he will not be able to call his twin unobservant or stupid any longer. Let alone intolerant.

“Josten! We need to get this play right, what the actual fuck!?” Kevin snapped and when Neil only argued at ninety percent power, instead of hundred and ten percent. Andrew adds two points to Neil’s percentage. Knowing he had affected Neil _this_ much during _exy practice_ to the point of screwing up, Andrew couldn’t focus himself. Not that he really puts all that much effort in, to begin with, but he had to think about how many goals he would bother to block today.

Matt maintained his concerned dad-friend position, while Nicky tried to work out the most perverse reasoning possible. Andrew is amazed that his idiot cousin didn’t even get close. If Reynold’s hadn’t graduated with Wilds and Renee last spring, then maybe they would have figured it out, but then Andrew would have had to threaten someone and then coach would have threatened him with a marathon… It was not worth it, so he just went with the flow, watching Neil struggle to maintain face as team captain and lead practice.

Overall, it was highly entertaining.

 

 

~

 

 

Andrew doesn’t have to watch Neil out of the corner of his eye to know his ( ~~not~~ )boyfriend is squirming with need in the passenger seat of the Maserati he bought for him more than two years ago. They dropped Nicky, Aaron, and Kevin off at Fox Tower after practice, but not out of kindness; Andrew wanted to make Neil wait even longer as they drive down the dark stretch of road before them. Ten minutes pass with only the sound of the radio playing a rock station and they haven’t seen another car in a while, they also have three quarters of a tank of gas. Perfect. 

“You’re already hard,” Andrew points out, feigning boredom. He is far from it, what with his willing… Neil beside him, _gasping_ for his touch, letting out a strangled whimper if only to prove his point. “I can practically smell it on you.”

“ _Andrew_ ,” Neil gasps, palming his tenting sweats that he had told him to wear. “I-”

“Are you wearing underwear?” Andrew cuts in.

“No, you told me not-” Neil whines his name when Andrew’s hand darts over the console to grab at the hem of his sweatpants and despite the seatbelt being in the way, he manages to snake his hand in and wrap it around Neil’s rock hard cock. “ _Fuck_. Andrew…” Neil whimpers, already trembling when Andrew begins to slowly stroke his cock. “I’m close,” he moans less than a minute later.

“ _Gasping for it_ ,” Andrew pulls his hand away, returning it to the steering wheel to mess with the settings. “Pull down your sweats, I want to see it,” he says this nonchalantly. When there is no movement beside him, he looks over at Neil, eyebrow raised.

“Fuck, okay,” Neil pants, obviously realizing he is serious and unbuckles his seatbelt. 

Andrew has the Maserati set on cruise control and everything in order when he looks over to see Neil kicking off his sneakers and pushing down his sweats. He glances at the empty road and grips the steering wheel hard before turning back to Neil while he gets on his knees on the seat. When Neil manages to carefully wiggle his ass over the center console, face pressed against the door, he spreads his bruised ass to reveal the gemed plug twinkling at him, _taunting him_.

“Fuck-” Andrew breathes and then his attention is drawn back to reality when the Maserati’s tires hit the treads on the shoulder of the road and gets them back in the middle of the lane. His heart is racing with excitement, swallowing thickly before glancing over again, Neil is adjusting and seemingly about to sit back down, so he presses against the plug and smirks when Neil moans loudly. 

“How do you want me to make you come?” Andrew asks like they are discussing the weather, as if he didn’t take hold of the plug and begin fucking Neil with it.

“Andrew- fu- fuck!” Neil pushes back against the plug desperately and instantly, Andrew knows it is not enough to get Neil off, given the way he’s trying to force the toy deeper inside. 

“Yes,” he feigns impatience. “I’ll fuck you, but _how_ would you like me to fuck you?”

“A-Andrew, I need-” Neil whines when he stops playing with the plug, already trembling and panting with need. “I-I want to ride you,” he announces after a moment. “I want you to eat your cum out of my ass and then I want to ride you.” Andrew’s vision glazes over for a moment, having to press against his own rock hard erection, tenting his sweats because of Neil’s lewd request. “Fuck!” Neil shouts when Andrew resumes fucking Neil with the plug.

“I’m sure I can kick everyone out of the room again,” Andrew smirks at the frustrated groan from Neil. “What, can’t wait that long, junkie?”

“I need you _now_ , Drew!” Neil snaps, only to yelp when his ass is slapped in response. Andrew glances at the bright red hand print he just left. “Fuck me in the Maserati,” he pleads.

“Do you have an exhibitionist kink I don’t know about, Josten?” Andrew lifts a brow, changing things up and massages Neil’s taint, drawing out a broken moan. He begins searching for a dark turn off to take them to, finding a dark country road by the time Neil starts demanding him to hurry up.

Neil lets out another yelp when he yanks the Maserati to the shoulder, nearly sending him flying and spanks him again. “Waiting on you, junkie,” he taunts while putting the Maserati in park and pushing the seat back. It would have been amusing to watch Neil scramble to right himself, naked from the waist down, if Andrew weren’t desperate himself to get Neil into his lap.

“Andrew, what-” Neil starts out confused when made to sit in Andrew’s lap facing him, his ~~beautiful~~ idiot’s blue eyes nearly black from both lust and the darkness as he is once again manhandled into position. This took Andrew the longest to get comfortable with, just ‘forcing’ Neil into the position he wants him in, not asking or guiding, simply manipulating him like a doll for him to fuck.

“Look at you,” Andrew taunts as he pushes the seat to lay down at more of an angle, pushing Neil to lean against the steering wheel column as he leans back in the driver’s seat. “So desperate to get off.” He practically knocks Neil off balance, putting his feet on the back of the seat on either side of the headrest, eyes locked on his face.

“Andrew-” Neil whimpers with need.

“You’re going to get us arrested,” Andrew growls and uses his sheer strength to lift Neil’s ass up with his hands, _somehow_ supporting Neil long enough to grab one hand that was on the window to balance himself and guides him to spread his ass, Neil squirming to get the other hand in place himself without prompting. Neil is shaking as he presses his own shoulders into the steering wheel and feet against the seat to keep himself where Andrew positioned him. Anyone driving by would get quite the show.

“So fucking needy,” Andrew sucks Neil’s balls into his mouth one at a time, making him shake and cry out that he needs to come. “Not yet,” he pulls off to shut him down, gripping the base of the plug again and fucking him with it. He stares Neil down over the spanse of his torso heaving from exertion. The sight of Neil’s wrecked expression makes him want to say ‘fuck it’ and just shove him on his cock and fuck his brains out. 

“Andrew!” Neil cries again, hitting the horn when he slips from where he was positioned. “Fuck- What are you- oh!” Neil breaks down more when Andrew pulls out the plug and shoves it back in, then pulls it out entirely again to then replace the toy with his tongue. “Oh fucking- Andrew, fuck me!” Neil wails as Andrew tongue fucks him, dropping the plug in the passenger seat.

Neil’s taste combined with his own cum is interesting, beyond hot because of how it has Neil desperately rutting against his face. When Andrew palms his own cock through his sweatpants, he feels a wet spot from the precum that soaked through and groans. Thankfully he always wears black. His thoughts are interrupted by Neil whimpering that he is close _again_ and abruptly pulls away, leaning back to stare at Neil’s violently shaking body, barely balanced on Andrew’s tiring hands.

“Andrew…” he resorts to whimpering pathetically again. “I-I can’t - I need you-”

“Sh...,” Andrew hushes him and lowers Neil’s ass into his lap, pulling him into slowly grind against his bare skin and Neil drops his hold to hang onto the door, the other hand reaching for Andrew and moans happily into the kiss it earns him. For a moment, Andrew relishes in this slower, softer moment even though his body is buzzing with the need to follow through with his promise. Neil doesn’t seem to mind though, even if he's denying his orgasm once more. He's sitting in Andrew's lap, practically bent in half again with his legs still draped over his shoulders with a hand in his hair while they make out - far more desperately on Neil’s end. He’s humping his cock through his sweatpants, mewling with each needy kiss.

Andrew lets his hands run all over Neil’s body, squeezing and tugging, pulling him into their slow grind. Calming him down a bit so Neil won’t come too quickly. The lube he pocketed earlier is retrieved and with three slick fingers he spreads them inside Neil’s hole at a horribly slow pace. Only wrapping those fingers around his cock with more lube once it’s freed from his sweatpants at Neil’s incessant begging. 

He can’t resist Neil anyway, why bother trying? He ~~loves~~ wants to feel his cock sink into Neil’s tight heat as desperately as Neil does, eyelids slipping closed when he does just that and forces them open to watch Neil’s head fall back, moaning once Andrew bottoms out.

“Fuck - so good,” Neil slurs, fingernails scratching Andrew’s scalp as he lolls his head forward to smile dopily at him. Those ~~perfect~~ blue eyes of his widen when Andrew wraps his slick hand around his cock and his other around his throat, pulse quickening when he squeezes. “An’rew-” Neil chokes, gripping his hair and the door. Andrew rolling his hips, making Neil cry out when his cock hits his prostate again. 

“ _Junkie_ …” Andrew groans, leaning heavily against the driver’s seat, forcing his body to make this position work and begins to thrust his hips up, fucking up into Neil’s ass while squeezing his throat and the base of his cock.

Neil is moaning unabashedly in seconds from the brutal treatment he’s getting. The fucking he asked for. _Begged_ for. He’s spasming and shaking, resting heavily on the steering wheel again, knuckles white on the door handle and his other hand slipped from Andrew’s hair so he presses against the roof of the Maserati, choking out Andrew’s name. 

Andrew refuses to blink, watching for every one of Neil’s tells, adjusting his grip on his throat to let him breathe before completely cutting him off again. It’s not easy and he can’t even focus on his own pleasure as he fucks Neil as hard as he can from the position he’s in, nerves singing from the strangled sounds of pleasure forced out of Neil's throat and fists his cock to completion. Neil cries out when he tightens his hold on his throat and his eyes roll into the back of his head again, coming all over Andrew’s fist and his own belly.

Neil convulses in his lap, riding out his orgasm, moaning what sounds like is Andrew’s name but he can’t be too sure as he falls limp in his lap, Andrew slowly rocking into his ass. Neil’s grip on the door slackens and his hand falls from the roof on to the dashboard behind his head, inhaling sharply when Andrew completely releases his throat and twists his hand over his twitching, spent cock.

“Andrew… you need - Fuck me,” Neil pants, making Andrew’s eyes widen momentarily when he weakly rocks his hips. Curious, Andrew grabs hold of Neil’s waist and with his eyes still locked on Neil’s blissed out face, he leans against the seat and chases his own orgasm. Neil wails from overstimulation with every snap of Andrew’s hips that his strong hands pull him into. Even though he's unable to open his eyes, Neil begs for more, to use him, pleasantly exhausted and Andrew lets go, chasing his orgasm. 

“Andrew,” Neil moans and Andrew finds Neil’s eyes the second they crack open. Those dangerous blue eyes have Andrew breathing his name, pulling Neil hard against him one last time and spilling his seed inside again.

“F-fuck, fuck fuck-” Andrew curses over and over, twitching through his orgasm, slowly realizing it’s not just Neil who is shaking, but him as well, panting his name. “Neil…” Andrew pulls Neil off of the steering wheel and his junkie ( ~~not~~ )boyfriend weakly slumps into his arms with his cock still inside his abused hole.

Andrew’s brain doesn’t seem to be connecting words together to form sentences just yet, content to hold Neil against him, hand mindlessly stroking over his back, his jersey sticking to his skin with sweat. Neil gently sucking on his neck brings him back to reality, coming back to the present when the shaking striker in his lap, shifts. He shifts as well, looking at Neil’s soft, droopy eyes and lazy smile. 

“You were right,” Neil's voice cracks.

“I often am,” Andrew agrees, thumbs stroking circles into Neil’s hips. They lean back a little further to inspect one another, Andrew’s eyes lock onto the dark red, almost purple marks on Neil’s throat and his heart seizes. Neil kisses him making him refocus, but only for a moment. “Junkie, your-”

“ _Thank you_ ,” he rasps and Andrew stares into his exhausted eyes. “ _That_ was the best orgasm I’ve ever had.” 

Those damn eyes sparkle with mirth despite how drained he is. How drained they both are.

“Fuck you,” Andrew hisses, not fighting when he is kissed though.

“You just did,” Neil teases, kissing him again. “And it was _fucking_ awesome.”

Andrew squeezes Neil’s waist again, kissing back slowly and takes a moment to check Neil over, as he always does. Except for the bruising around his throat, he looks okay. Both times he had choked Neil today, he enjoyed the way it made Neil respond, but not how nervous it made him or how he looks afterward. He can’t do it like this. 

“It was,” he finally agrees, pressing kisses along the bruising, feeling his nerves sing when Neil hums happily relaxing into the touch. “But,” he begins, pulling back to meet Neil’s gaze. “I am not choking you that hard again.” His words are final and Neil doesn’t argue, only nods seriously, murmuring his understanding against his lips. What a novelty it is to have his limits heard by someone who freely expresses their own. Maybe it’s why he didn’t pull away in the middle, knowing he wouldn’t have to do it again, wouldn’t have to be worried about even being asked or pressured to try.

“I have plenty of other kinks to try out,” Neil whispers against his mouth.

Andrew’s exhausted body gives into rest, laying back with Neil, half-naked in his arms, lips sliding against his. “Bet you do, junkie,” he murmurs, earning himself a chuckle. They’ll get moving in a moment, knowing if someone comes along they might get caught but for now, Andrew enjoys Neil’s shaky hands carding through his hair, holding on and rubs Neil’s back in return. He can’t help but let a content smile spread across his lips, happy here with his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave kudos and comments. 
> 
> ....
> 
> Maybe another

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please tell me what you think. Or rename this shit.
> 
> I wonder if I should write a second chapter...
> 
> Anywho! Let me know if I need to add any additional tags or whatnot!
> 
> Kudos and Comments are very much appreciated!
> 
> I have very few limits if you wanna request something. Drop me a line on Tumblr Nikothespoonklepto If you have anything you wanna talk about.


End file.
